Toute Fin Est Un Commencement
by PrincesseDuFeu
Summary: Je fouillais dans Mes Documents et j'ai trouvé ce vieux OS, mon premier... La bataille finale vu par un personnage inconnu...


Nous étions en temps de guerre, le survivant avait 16 ans. C'était à Pré-au-Lard, pendant un combat entre les mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il faut dire que toute l'AD faisait maintenant parti de l'Ordre. Malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait du combat, il tombait encore une jolie neige de ce mois de décembre.

La bataille faisait rage, il y avait des morts dans les deux clans. On ne pouvait savoir qui menait le jeu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une créature beaucoup trop respectée à mon goût, n'était pas encore arrivé, mais tout laissait croire que cette bataille serait la dernière.

« _L'un ne pourra pas survivre tant que l'autre vivra_ »

C'était en ce 18 décembre que la prophétie allait se réaliser, j'en étais certain.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais tout voir, tout entendre, mais pourtant j'étais bien loin de cette guerre; je n'en faisais pas parti.

Je vis alors une belle jeune fille de 16 ans, la plus douée de tout Poudlard, nommée Hermione Granger. Elle se pencha sur une jeune fille d'un an de moins qu'elle, blonde avec des yeux globuleux. Je l'avais croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de l'école. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood. La jeune fille lunatique était étendue dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard, là où la bataille se déroulait. Elle venait de laisser son dernier souffle de vie, dans les bras d'Hermione Granger, une de ses bonnes amies avec Ginny Weasley, la petite-amie d'Harry Potter. L'adolescente de 16 ans laissa couler une larme, puis une deuxième. Ensuite, dans un élan de frustration, elle se releva, se tourna vers les mangemorts et s'écria:

- Avada Kedevra!

Le mangemort devant elle, à savoir Peter Pettigrew, s'écroula. Les amis d'Hermione étaient stupéfiés. Pas par le sort de stupéfaction, mais parce que leur amie venait d'utiliser le pire des sorts impardonnables.

Mais ils durent vite revenir à la dure réalité, car devant cette lourde offensive, les mangemorts avaient appelé leur maître.

La main de Harry se crispa sur sa baguette magique. Son autre main alla machinalement à sa cicatrice douloureuse.

- Ça te fait mal, hein? Siffla la voix du mauvais Seigneur.

Toute offensive avait cessée, tous, blessés ou pas, observaient la joute verbale qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- Vous allez payer pour tous ces morts, Voldemort, s'exclama le jeune Potter.

Le duel s'engagea. Les attaques avaient reprises. Un sort frôla Hermione. Alors, un jeune homme blond de 16 ans lui aussi, Drago Malefoy de la maison de Salazard, se rua à ses côtés et élimina l'auteur du sort. C'était Lucius Malefoy, son père, mais dans l'action de la bataille, tout était permis.

Les deux jeunes gens s'enlacèrent.

- Ça va? Demanda le jeune homme, avec des yeux inquiets.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, affirma la jeune femme en l'embrassant tendrement.

C'est alors qu'un mangemort lança un sort impardonnable. Un Avada Kedevra. Il atteignit malheureusement sa cible, Hermione.

- NON! Hurla Malefoy. _Non_... On était sensé rester ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire, cria-t-il en brandissant la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche.

- Et bien ceci sera le pire, murmura Hermione avant de s'éteindre, comme l'avait fait des centaines de gens, bons ou mauvais, avant elle sur ce champ de bataille.

Drago ne se releva pas, il restait, perché au-dessus de son seul amour, de sa seule raison de vivre. Il pleurait, pleurait toutes les larmes de son soul. Il ne prêtait plus attention à la guerre, à ce qui se passait autour de lui et du cadavre de sa Hermione.

Harry Potter se battait en duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce duel était acharné, puis on entendit une voie d'homme hurler « NON! ». Ce fut une petite seconde de déconcentration pour l'adversaire de Harry. Le survivant prononça alors le même sort qu'Hermione un peu plus tôt, _le_ sort:

- Avada Kedevra!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écroula et tous les mangemorts tombèrent en poussière.

Harry et Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami avec Hermione, se retrouvèrent, au milieu d'une rue remplie de morts, de blessés, de survivants et de poussière. Les deux amis cherchèrent Hermione. Ils entendirent des pleurs et décidèrent d'aller voir.

- Hermione?! S'exclamèrent les deux amis en voyant le corps blême de leur amie.

Leur regard se tourna vers le jeune homme qui pleurait sur leur amie.

- Malefoy?! S'écria Potter. Lâche Hermione tout de suite!

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, dit celui qui avait perdu sa moitié, les dents serrées et des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues toujours aussi blanches.

- Pourquoi pleurs-tu? Tu détestes Hermione!

- Tu ne sais pas.

- Je ne sais pas quoi?

- Si je déteste Hermione ou pas.

- Tu l'as bien appelé _Hermione_? Mais enfin! Tu l'insultes toujours! Bon, maintenant, dégage et laisse-moi utiliser le contre-sort pour la paralysie.

- Elle n'est pas paralysée! Elle est morte! S'écria Malefoy. Ma fiancée est morte... Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi? S'écria Harry, en attirant les regards des survivants sur eux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ta _fiancée_?!

- Si, elle est ma fiancée! Ou elle l'était...

- Sale menteur!

Sous le coup de l'émotion, de toute l'émotion de cette triste et pénible journée, Harry tua Malefoy, sans que celui-ci ne pu rien faire. Je fus choqué par ce geste mais je ne pus rien faire moi non plus, car je ne peux me mêler des affaires des vivants.

Avant de mourir, j'entendis Drago murmurer:

- J'arrive mon amour...

En réalisant son geste, Harry se rua sur Drago.

- Non... Je... Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas... Ne meurt pas!

Mais c'était trop tard; Drago Malefoy était déjà dans un autre monde. Celui de sa tendre moitié et le mien.

Les blessés du combat final furent soignés à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et les morts eurent une cérémonie en leur honneur à Poudlard. Harry ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait tué celui que sa Hermione aimait. Car en effet, Harry avait vu la bague, identique à celle de Drago, qu'Hermione portait.

Des vacances de deux semaines avait été organisées à partir du 19 décembre, le lendemain du combat ultime. « Ça me fera des vacances à moi aussi », avais-je pensé. Comme ces vacances devaient durer deux semaines, elles se termineraient normalement le 2 janvier: en plein dans les vacances du Jour de l'An! Les vacances allaient donc se terminer le 9 janvier.

Nous étions donc le 9 janvier, jour de la rentrée des vacances. Normalement, Harry et ses amis auraient dû être heureux de retourner à Poudlard, leur deuxième maison. Mais cette journée là, ils avaient une mine affreuse, car il manquait une brebis au troupeau.

Ils allèrent à la Grande Salle pour assister au banquet. Aucun fantôme n'était présent dans la salle, ce qui était inhabituel. Dumbledore fit son discours, qu'il termina ainsi:

- Et pour finir, les fantômes du Baron Sanglant et de Sir Nicolas ont un message pour vous, chers élèves.

Mon collègue et moi apparurent et je commençai à parler:

- Moi, Sir Nicolas, aussi appelé Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, fantôme de Griffondor...

- ...et moi, le Baron Sanglant, fantôme de Serpentard, dit mon collègue.

- Annonçons notre « démission » pour ainsi dire, continuais-je.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle. Comment deux fantômes de Poudlard pouvaient démissionner? Le directeur les fit aussitôt taire, m'incitant ainsi à continuer,

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, les nouveaux fantômes seront...

- ...pour Serpentard, continua mon le Baron, Drago Malefoy, dernier héritier de cette noble famille.

À ce moment, le jeune homme arriva par la porte de la Grande Salle, même si celle-ci était fermée. Tout le monde le fixait bizarrement, mais lui se contenta de se ranger aux côtés du Baron, tandis que j'annonçais le nouveau fantôme de ma maison.

- Tandis qu'à Griffondor, le nouveau fantôme, ou plutôt... la nouvelle, est Hermione Granger, moldue d'origine, mais sorcière de coeur.

Ma remplaçante arriva de la même façon que son collègue mais le rejoint lui, plutôt que de venir à mais côtés.

-Maintenant, vous symbolisez l'union des maisons... dis-je.

À la suite de ma dernière phrase, les deux fiancés s'embrassèrent. Car toute fin est un commencement.


End file.
